Meikyoji
There is a dark energy within everything that acts as a balance to the light. A potential source of infinite hatred and anger which can easily become concentrated raw power that exist in an endless abyss. However, the darkness is often cursed to dance eternally with one's light. It is the concept of Yin and Yang. Two contrary forces that are interconnected and interdependent on one another. Without one, the other ceases to exist. But recently, an enigma of pure darkness has risen with a goal. A goal which lead to the creation of creatures that embody one's darkness. In essence, it brought their dark side to life and gave them a form and name. Each representing a significant force in their original's being. Their creator refer to them as Meikyoji (迷虚児, Meikyoji Literally Meaning; Child Lost in Nothingness). Creating Meikyoji from the suffering of both sides has become extremely easy with the ongoing battle between multiple warlords. The current known Meikyoji serve their own purposes, which combine to equal world destruction. Some simply destroy because they know nothing else while others possess a dark philosophy. Because Meikyoji are beings without emotion, they each have a hole where their heart should lie. Causing Meikyoji to lack positive emotions. Ultimately causing Meikyoji to feign positive feelings for various purposes. Their laughter is hollow and smiles empty. Even their rare displays of mercy are easily questioned. Instead of happiness and joy, Meikyoji are filled with pure negativity. Hatred, Anger, guilt, sorrow, envy all karma staining forces become food and power for Mujō. Overview Meikyoji are born when one's darkness is extracted and given form. At this moment, it is drawn out through a powerful technique and given a breath of life. A process which can occur miles away from their source and without their recognition. Depending on his wish, some Meikyoji retain their memories while others are given a clean slate. What is consistent is their lack of a heart. A massive hole of pure darkness constantly shifting on their chest. Meikyoji can not experience positive emotions. Being embodiment's of their original source's darkness, they only exhibit negative feelings. Many Meikyoji lack true understanding of their existence and why they feel so empty. While others feed off their original's memory as a fuel. Meikyoji all follow their creator, initially joining his organization. Meikyoji wish to destroy the world, plain and simple. Whether a selfish goal such as jealousy, a philosophical view like destroying faith, or just for something to do. And because of it, a majority holds resentment towards their original source. If a Meikyoji kills their original, they absorb their remaining energy and become a true entity of darkness in the process. A stronger being capable of being called a Dark Human. However, in a case where their original source destroys them, they revert back to an energized shadow and fuse with their origina. A process that occurs even if their original source had no part in their destruction. Their erasure is the only way for any form of purification. Should a change of "Heart" occur, only ending their life will result in a true acceptance. Appearance Meikyoji are truly spirits of embodied darkness. But they appear humanely. Only specific traits will keep a Meikyoji from blending in fully. Their most trademarked appearance is an abyss imprinted on their chest above their "Hearts", A massive hole of never ending shifting darkness. Powers and Abilities Mujō have individualized powers that do not follow Ninjutsu basic chakra principles. Similar to demons of composure, they are able to manipulate dark chakra for a variety of purposes. Forming a basis for their vastly different powers. However, their powers hold some sort of connection to their original source. And thus, figuring it out can prove a huge weakness. They are also born with general powers that each share. Their most infamous is the ability to absorb negative emotions from their surroundings and use it as a power source. A large amount of negative emotions can lead to unstoppable levels of power. For example, during an attack on a village, Meikyoji can feed off their enemies hopelessness, fear and sadness to increase their own power. Actually growing stronger as more destruction occurs. Although looked down upon, powerful Meikyoji have absorbed other Meikyoji for a significant power boost. Gaining some of their traits as well. Doing so, will also lead to their original source developing a larger dark side upon reuniting. Meikyoji are able to corrupt those nearby.... M Mujō are special.